Silent Sacrifices
by Griffin Stone
Summary: The battles of Ladybug and Chat against the akuma are always thrilling, and Alya's always eager to check them out. But when something goes wrong, she's hit with a harsh dose of reality. (Warning! Character death!)


**A/N: So. This started as a light addition to _Little Ones_, but then I had an idea. It turned out heavier than I intended and -fair warning- this one doesn't exactly have a happy ending. It is canon compliant, just something that must have happened to someone at some point. **

**It takes place early in season one, when the heroes would have only been around for a month or so.**

* * *

It was pouring rain, but real reporters didn't worry about things like wet hair or clothes, slick ground, or possible pneumonia. The important thing was to get close to the action, and follow the action wherever it went!

Nino disagreed. That might have had to do more with the fireballs getting tossed around than the rain, though.

"Alya, you're going to get yourself killed!" Nino yelled from his shelter under a very-flammable canopy. "Get under here!"

Alya squinted at him through her rain-covered glasses. "Come on, Nino, this is for the Ladyblog!"

Alya turned back toward the sounds of battle, only to be faced by a fireball headed her way. Before she could even tense, Nino crashed into her. Both tumbled out of the way of the fire.

Alya hurriedly sat up and looked at where the fireball had landed. Despite the rain and puddle it which it sat, the fireball continued to burn brightly.

"That's what's up with this akuma!" Alya said, recording the fireball. "Unquenchable fire!"

"Who wants powers like that?" Nino huffed, splashing to his discarded umbrella. "He's going to burn the city down."

"That's probably his intent."

Someone crashed to the pavement nearby, making Alya jump. She turned, and spotted Ladybug dragging herself to her feet.

"Ladybug! Are you okay?" Alya asked, hurrying to the hero.

Ladybug turned quickly. "What are you doing here? Flare is dangerous!"

"That's this guy's name? Flare?"

"Yes, and he's mad," Ladybug said. "Get out of the streets, the rain is making visibility awful. Get into a stone building, if you can."

Ladybug yo-yoed away, ending the conversation. Alya stared where Ladybug had vanished into the mist, then was distracted by an umbrella tilting over her.

"We should really listen to here," Nino said.

"Aw, Nino, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Back home. With the fire extinguisher."

A yowl came from above, way closer than Alya thought the battle was going on. She looked up even as Nino grabbed her arm and dragged her backward. She caught a flash of red, then someone appearing to be on fire leaped across the street.

"Did you see that?" Alya asked Nino.

"Yeah, the fire is alive. Can we go now?"

"Sure!"

Alya turned and ran the way Nino had been pulling, which just so happened to be the same way the akuma was headed.

"This isn't what I meant, and you know it!" Nino said as he matched Alya's pace.

"Feel free to go home."

Nino snorted. "And let you get yourself killed alone? Not on my watch."

Alya grinned, knowing that was what Nino would say.

"Don't give me that look. Let's just satisfy your curiosity, then get out of here."

Alya wove through the puddled streets and cluttered, slick alleys. Alya could barely see three feet in either direction as the rain petered into mist, but the glowing villain was pretty easy to spot in the gloom.

After twenty minutes of chasing the fight, Alya stopped. She flicked through her phone while Nino silently held up the umbrella.

"Nothing," Alya groaned, showing the phone to Nino. "I can't see a thing in these photos!" She groaned louder when the screen flickered, then turned black. "And now it's dead."

"Probably full of water," Nino said, eyeing the dripping device.

Alya grimaced. "Yeah, probably."

Alya flinched at the sound of a loud screech. It almost sounded like a cat, but more human. Chat Noir!

"That does _not_ sound good!" Nino said, taking Alya's wrist. "We have to get out of here right now!"

Alya didn't protest this time. With no way to record the fight, Alya let herself get pulled into an alley. She started running herself, so she wouldn't trip.

Something splashed down at the end of the alley, forcing the teens to halt. Nino moved quickly in front of Alya protectively, then a familiar voice addressed them.

"Alya. Nino. I figured you'd still be around."

"We're headed home right now," Alya said.

"No, I'm glad you stuck around," Ladybug said, walking quickly forward. "I need you to watch something for me."

Alya peeked over Nino's shoulder, but the mist still obscured her sight. Ladybug was carrying something big, which she thrust into Nino's arms.

"Normally, I wouldn't do this, but I can't leave him alone," Ladybug said as she backed away. "Keep him safe, and get under cover!"

Ladybug leaped away. Alya could barely hear her yelling taunts to Flare, then nothing. She looked back to Nino's load, and her eyes widened.

"Is that…?"

"Yeah." Nino shifted. "It's Chat Noir."

* * *

The teens were far from either of their houses, so they ducked into the subway to get out of the weather and under cover. Only once they were hidden in an office in the station did they take a moment to inspect their charge.

Chat's suit had been burnt away in a few places, and his hair was singed and full of dirt. Small scratches covered his face, and there was a nice-sized bump on his head. One hand stayed curled against his chest, two of the fingers bent oddly and missing a claw on another finger. He was breathing fine and his pulse was normal, but he remained unconscious.

Alya dug through the office cabinets until she found a First-Aid kit. She set about cleaning the cuts on Chat's face while Nino splinted the broken fingers.

"He's still not waking up," Nino said, watching Chat's face for a reaction. "What do we do?"

"Wait here," Alya decided.

"Really?"

"Without my phone, it's pointless to throw ourselves into the middle of the fight."

"Right."

"Once Ladybug defeats Flare, Chat will be fine," Alya added.

"Good plan. Especially where you aren't following the fireballs," Nino said.

"You were right there with me!"

"Like I said. Can't have you getting yourself killed alone."

Chat groaned, drawing the teens' attention. They looked at the injured hero as his eyes fluttered open.

"Nino? Alya? Where are we?" Chat murmured.

"Subway station. You were hurt in the fight, and Ladybug asked us to watch over you," Alya said. "How do you feel?"

Chat shifted and groaned. "Like I got thrown through a building."

"That... is entirely possible," Alya said, remembering the thuds she'd heard.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Chat said. He sat up.

"Woah, take it slow, dude," Nino cautioned. "You've been out for at least fifteen minutes."

"I'll be fine," Chat grunted, leveraging himself to his feet. "Ladybug needs me."

Alya blocked the door. "You're in no condition to go out there. You can barely stand."

"Really, I'm fine," Chat said. "Besides, a cat always lands on his feet."

Alya raised an eyebrow as Chat stubbornly took a step. And fell flat on his face.

"Me-ow," Chat grumbled.

"Told you so," Alya said, crouching to grab Chat's arm. "Nino, help me move him."

Nino took Chat's other arm, and the pair picked up Chat. They sat him against the wall, while Chat pouted.

"I know cats don't do what they're told, but stay here," Alya said.

Chat started to cross his arms, but winced and let them drop back to his sides. Alya laughed at his moping expression.

"Don't like missing the action?" Alya teased.

"I don't like leaving Ladybug against an akuma alone," Chat muttered, ears low.

_Crash!_

The trio jumped at the sound of breaking stone. Nino ran to the door and peeked out. He slowly closed the door and stepped back.

"Uh…" Nino turned and jutted thumb toward the door. "You don't have to worry about leaving Ladybug and the akuma alone."

"Why?" Chat asked.

Something slammed against the door. Nino flinched, ducking his head down like a turtle, then the door burst into flame.

"They're here," Nino finished.

"You don't say!" Alya said, pulling Nino away from the door.

"We have to get out of here," Chat said, struggling to his feet again. "There's no putting out Flare's fires!"

"Nino, help Chat," Alya said.

Alya scanned the office for something long and sturdy. She finally settled on the chair behind the desk. Using the chair feet, she shoved at the door until it gave way and collapsed outward, briefly clearing the doorway.

"Go!"

Alya leaped through the burning doorway and hopped away from the flaming debris. Chat scrambled out soon after, then Nino leaped through.

"Which way?" Nino asked, grabbing Chat's arm when the hero almost fell again.

Alya looked to the left, and saw Ladybug evading fireballs from a figure made entirely out of fire. "Right!"

Alya wrapped Chat's other arm around her shoulder, and the trio took off for the tunnel. They barely made it ten feet when a wall of fire shot up in front of them. They skidded to a halt.

"Left!" Alya yelped.

Alya turned with the boys, expecting the fire to be a fluke from the fight. She stiffened when she saw Ladybug and Flare watching them.

"Get behind me," Chat hissed, trying to push the teens back.

Alya planted her feet and held tighter to Chat as he swayed. She noticed with relief that Nino had taken a similar stance, mouth drawn in a tight line as he glared at the villain.

Flare took a step closer to the trio, prompting Ladybug to leap forward. She kept her distance, striking the flaming figure with her yo-yo instead. When this failed to distract Flare, she backflipped over him.

"Stay away from them!" Ladybug yelled.

Flare threw a fireball, narrowly missing Ladybug. Alya had to dive away from the others as well.

Chat growled and jerked away from Nino in his distraction. He lunged past Ladybug, claws reaching out to slash Flare.

Alya couldn't see what happened next, but she did hear Chat's pained screech. The cat-themed hero was thrown into the wall. He slumped bonelessly to the floor. A few bricks, knocked loose by the impact, clattered around him.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed. She leaped between her partner and Flare, desperately distracting the villain. "Lucky Charm!"

Alya scrambled to her feet and raced to Chat with Nino. She cautiously turned Chat onto his back, gasping at the section of his suit that had been burnt away. Underneath, his skin was blistered and red.

"We have to get him out of here!" Alya told Nino.

There was a yelp from Ladybug, then Flare spoke.

"Give me his Miraculous, and I'll spare the lot of you."

Alya spun to see Flare approaching with a hand held out. Ladybug was crouched shakily a short way down the tunnel. Her Lucky Charm -some sort of gas mask, maybe- was by her hands.

Alya stood and flung an arm out protectively. "You can't have their Miraculous! I won't let you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Flare didn't have a face, but Alya could hear the smirk in his tone. "How are you going to stop me? I've taken down the heroes of Paris, what is one little girl going to do?"

"What did you call me?" Alya growled.

"Dude, you did not just call her that," Nino said.

Flare paused. "Huh?"

Alya whipped forward the hand from behind her back, hurtling the brick she had concealed with all her might. Flare flinched inward as it flew through him.

"Go!" Alya yelled, spinning and grabbing Chat with Nino.

Flare howled. Alya insinctively ducked without breaking stride as a fireball hit the wall at head-level. Chat jerked awake.

"What're- Where-" Chat looked back. "Move!"

Alya and Nino scrambled off to the side. Fire _whooshed_ to life where they feet had been moments before, spreading until it formed a half-circle to trap the teens between fire and the subway wall. Flare strolled through the flames.

"Get ready to move," Chat murmured.

"What-"

"Cataclysm!"

Chat lunged away as dark energy swirled around his hands. He all but crashed into the wall. Claws digging into stone, he sunk to his knees as the wall crumbled around him.

"Are you crazy?!" Flare yelled. "You'll crush us all!"

Alya looked up at the splintering ceiling, then to Nino. Without a word, the teens ran to Chat.

"You can't escape!" Flare yelled.

Alya glanced back to see the villain leap back to avoid a section of ceiling hitting the floor. Debris continued to rain down, forcing the villain further away, but the stones were also falling closer to the trio.

"Help me, Alya!" Nino yelled, straining to lift Chat.

Alya hurried to help Nino. Chat was completely out again, lolling limply in the teens' grasp and dead weight as they dragged him down the tunnel as quickly as they could.

When the buzz of adrenaline faded enough for Alya to focus, they were sitting ten feet away from a pile of rubble. Dust and smoke from the fires filled the air, making Alya cough.

"Alya?" Nino said in a dazed voice. "You okay?"

Alya blinked at herself. "Yeah… I think so. You?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence, then both teens yelled, "Chat!"

Alya turned to the hero laying between the pair. He was gray with dust, face pinched in pain. He was breathing raggedly, and there was an unpleasant wetness to his gasps.

"Oh, no, no!" Alya said, reaching out to touch clammy skin. "Ladybug! Ladybug, help!"

"Come on, dude," Nino urged. "Flare's gonna be coming after us. Alya, help me."

"No, wait," Alya said. She studied the collapsed tunnel. "Flare can't make it through that to get to us."

"He needs a doctor, though," Nino persisted.

"Nino."

"Let's get him out of here, just in case. Get a doctor or-or something."

"Nino."

"What about your dad? He's a zookeeper, that's practically a ve-"

"Nino!"

Alya's shout echoed through the dark tunnel. It faded, leaving only the heavy panting of two terrified teens. Alya couldn't move her body or eyes from the hero beside her. Chat Noir had gone silent, his painful efforts stilled and body slack.

"Chat?" Alya whispered. "Chat, wake up!"

Alya pressed a hand to Chat's neck, desperate for a pulse. She shook his shoulder, as though that could get him breathing again. But despite her searching and jostling, Chat didn't rouse. Didn't take another breath.

Chat Noir was gone.

"Ch-Chat?" Nino rasped "Come on, we don't have time for your jokes."

Alya tried to swallow past the lump in her throat, but only coughed. She rubbed at wet eyes. She didn't know who was behind the mask and had barely talked with the hero, but he was just… gone. Just like that. Unexpected emotion surged in Alya, sending tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I never thought…" Alya took a shaky breath. "How can he be gone, Nino? He's Chat Noir! He…"

Arms wrapped around Alya, pulling her into a hug. Alya turned into Nino's shoulder, unable to stop shaking.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Chat was supposed to be jumping around and celebrating. Maybe making train puns? He and Ladybug were supposed to be "pound it"ing right now.

The heroes of Paris weren't supposed to die.

Nino gasped. "Alya, look."

Alya lifted her head, watching blankly as magical ladybug swirled around the tunnel. The debris and smoke were cleared, and even the dust coating the teens vanished.

Alya and Nino looked down as Chat was enveloped in the magical swarm. They swept away, leaving Chat Noir clean of dirt and visible injury. Alya's mouth twisted.

She'd seen the Eiffel Tower restored in a blink of an eye. Injuries healed in an instant.

But not even Ladybug could bring the dead back to life.

Then Chat twitched.

"Chat!" Alya cried when Chat blinked his eyes open. She grabbed him in a fierce hug. "You're okay!"

"What happened?" Chat asked.

"Dude, you died!" Nino said.

"Oh, is that all?"

Alya thrust Chat back at arms length. "'Is that all'? Chat, you died!"

Chat shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "It's happened before, don't get your tails in a twist."

"I'll show you 'tails in a twist'!" Alya yelled.

"Chat!" came Ladybug's voice. "Alya! Nino!"

"We're okay!" Chat called back. Lowering his voice, he said, "Don't tell Ladybug what happened, alright?"

Alya gaped at him. "You're joking."

"Not this time," Chat said, gently releasing himself from Alya. "Ladybug has enough to deal with. She doesn't need to worry about something that never sticks."

"Ladybug doesn't even know?" Nino asked.

Chat shrugged. "I just don't want to worry her. It's all fixed, right?"

Ladybug walked into sight. "There you are!"

Chat waved a hand to acknowledge her, but kept his gaze on Alya and Nino. "Please?"

"I don't like it, but fine." Alya rubbed away the last of her tears. "Just… don't make it a regular thing."

Chat chuckled. He turned to walk toward Ladybug, calling over his shoulder, "Thanks for your help, but I've got to go! Places to be, things to knock over."

Alya watched Ladybug greet her partner with a roll of her eyes, though she did scratch his chin like he was an actual cat. The heroes fist-bumped, then darted in separate directions.

Alya and Nino silently turned and walked down the tunnel. When they reached stairs to aboveground, Alya stopped. Nino turned to her.

"You okay?"

"I… I don't know." Alya wrapped suddenly shaking arms around herself. "I always saw Ladybug and Chat Noir's battles against the akumas as-as… I don't know. A game? A competition? People aren't supposed to die!"

Nino grabbed her again in a hug. He was shaking as badly as her, leaning just as hard on her as she was on him. He didn't say a word, and Alya wasn't sure there was anything to be said.

Paris was a battleground, and she finally realized the price of the Miraculous war.

* * *

**A/N: Just because Ladybug's Lucky Charm fixes everything in the end, there's still gotta be some shock to the first time you see/experience it.**


End file.
